


Diplomacy, Catling

by purplekitte



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Drama, F/M, Romance, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diplomatic meeting between the Earth and Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy, Catling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
> Theme: Crack--Kittens
> 
> I had reread The Lost King too soon before writing this for it to not color my wording.

They glared at each other from the opposing retinues.

"Maa, do we have to meet with these barbarians, Princess?"

"Yes Luna," Princess Serenity said absently, having eyes only for the Earthen prince.

Luna hrmped and wrinkled her nose. "We're much better than them," she muttered.

"Than they," came a sudden voice. She glared up at the dark-haired man that had been at Prince Endymion's right hand. "Better than they are."

He wasn't grinning smugly, but he might as well have been. The blue-haired, cat-eared girl hated him on sight, specifically.

"I see the rumors of Lunaran equanimity and poise were merely fables."

"I've heard that Terrans were unwashed, unrefined savages."

"I would not be so quick to believe everything you hear, my lady."

"Perhaps you could dissuade me, my lord. I see with my own eyes nothing but a sword-carrying troll."

She seemed to have caught him off balance, because he blinked at her in surprise and confusion. "Weapons are not forbidden at this meeting. You carry your Senshi wand yourself."

"A sword is a different type of weapon altogether, a symbol not welcome in the Silver Millennium and one not needed for centuries."

"Not on Earth."

"And you wonder why the allied planets think what they do of you?"

"We simply had the misfortune to be born on a planet in a different time period than the rest of the solar system. Racial profiling of all Earthlings based on that is like saying all Martians are hot-tempered, all Mercurians are intelligent, all Venusians are sex-fiends, or all Lunarians," she could have sworn he had the nerved to wink, "are cold and emotionless."

"Stereotypes may have some truth to them; they may just be taken in an unfair light."

"Do you not like the illumination here, my lady, or should we step outside?"

"I have no problem seeing you here, my lord."

"As you will, my lady. Your Mistress seems to be doing quite amicably with my Master."

"The Princess and Prince set a noteworthy example." Luna glared intently enough at the two royals for them to have spontaneously combusted under the heat of her gaze.

"Perhaps we should follow it."

"At your leave, my lord."

"By all means, my lady." He offered her his arm with a courtly bow.

In an attempt to be vaguely amiable, Luna changed the subject. "Sailor Venus seems taken with your fellow guard."

"Lady Venus will have little luck with that, as Lord Zoisite is the most asexual member of the court."

"He seems to be getting on with her quite well. Is your court a hive of lewdity and debauchery?"

His eyes were sharp for just an instant. "Wouldn't you like to know?" But he was back to light-hearted before she was entirely sure what had just happened. "He's probably going to write music about her."

"'Write music'?" Is that what you call it on Earth?"

She stretched cat-like just for the neckline of her dress to dip lower, so she could see his strong jaw line tense.

"We don't play about certain things on Earth."

"Why do you think I'm playing?"

Before she had time to blink, let alone grab her fan for a fight, he had slammed her into the wall. She looked around frantically, but Serenity and Endymion were deep in conversation and the other Senshi were behind a pillar.

"You have no idea what you're asking, my lady." His breath was hot in her ear and against her face.

This was _not_ the way she had meant the conversation to go, but she wasn't going to back down now. "I think I do."

"Really?" The smirk was back.

"Luna, where are you?"

"Kunzite, it's time to go."

They both jumped at their monarchs' voices.

"Until next time, my lord." She offered her hand.

He took it and kissed it with perfect grace, but his lips lingered just a little too long. "I'll be waiting, my lady."


End file.
